


Broken Bed

by purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Hannibal is a dick, M/M, Poor Will, bed breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: For @fataldrum after a conversation in the group chat about Will and Hannibal breaking a bed and getting thrown out of a motel...."There was a knock at the door. It was a very polite knock that's how Will knew exactly who it was. He sighed heavily got off the bed and went to the door. He looked through the peep hole and there he was in his immaculate suit with that serene expression on his face that made Will want to scream. He sighed again and opened the door."





	Broken Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure crack. I have no excuse....

There was a knock at the door. It was a very polite knock that's how Will knew exactly who it was. He sighed heavily got off the bed and went to the door. He looked through the peep hole and there he was in his immaculate suit with that serene expression on his face that made Will want to scream. He sighed again and opened the door.

"Hannibal, it's late what are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Will made a point of looking him up and down.

"Have you even tried?"

Hannibal smirked and raised an eyebrow. Will sighed for the third time and moved so Hannibal could come into his room.

"Thank you."

"For a minute Hannibal then you are going back to your own room. Jack is next door."

Hannibal was smirking again and this did not go unnoticed by Will who had a feeling akin to absolute dread and lingering arousal.

"Of course." Hannibal said this in a tone Will recognised all to well.

Will closed the door and put his head against it not turning to face Hannibal who was stood agonisingly close behind him. "Hannibal," Will breathed, "this really isn't a good time."

"My dear Will." Hannibal spoke these words directly into Will's ear.

"Fuck, Hannibal seriously please go back to your room." Will still refused to turn around because he knew when he did it would be over.

"If you really want me to of I course will oblige. All you need do is ask."

"I have several times."

"Turn around and say it."

Will sighed again he had lost count now of how many sighs had left his lungs, he could see his downfall, he had opened the door and let it in. So he turned around, facing Hannibal who was smirking. "Go back to your room." Will managed to say.

Hannibal arched a eyebrow and waited. He could see the cogs turning in Will's mind, the warring factions of pleasure and logic. Hannibal knew which one would win out, which one would always win out. "You know I hate you right?" Will said earnestly.

"My dear Will," Hannibal said and brushed a hand through Will's hair causing Will to close his eyes, "how can you say such a thing?"

Will wanted to tell Hannibal to leave again but he knew it was pointless, "fuck you." Was all Will managed to say before he closed the distance between them and kissed Hannibal feeling the smirk on his lips before he found tongue and teeth and oh the moans, the sweet glorious moans. Will then managed to push Hannibal towards to the bed where they both fell rather ungracefully tangled up in limbs and mouths. Will was divesting Hannibal of his clothes as quickly as he could this always took longer than he wanted because of the sheer amount of layers. Will was in his boxers and a t shirt these were removed very quickly. Eventually they were both naked and Will could finally get the skin against skin contact he longed for whenever he was near Hannibal.

Today had been torture they had all been at the crime scene and Will had been so acutely aware of Hannibal's constant presence and the low grade arousal Will had responded with he wasn't sure he would make it through. Eventually they had called it a day and they had all gotten rooms at a motel. No one knew that Will and Hannibal were well, fucking, as Will had thought. They were not having conversations anymore, unless declarations of "fuck" or "I'm going to come" or each other's names counted. Which Will was sure they didn't.

They had all gotten separate rooms but Will's was next to Jack's a fact that seemed to spur on rather than discourage Hannibal. So here they were Hannibal was currently kissing Will within an inch of his life. Hannibal's legs then wrapped around Will's waist, his arms around Will's shoulders and Will was flipped onto his back, causing the bed frame to groan slightly, Hannibal loomed over him and smiled. "Do you still want me to leave?" Hannibal's voice was low and his accent more pronounced.

"No I want you to fuck me." Will barely registered the words as they left his mouth, he jutted his hips up so that their cocks rubbed up against each other and Hannibal moaned.

"Oh my dear Will it would be a pleasure. I plan on making you scream so loud that Jack will have no illusions regarding our therapy." Hannibal kissed Will and bit his lip drawing blood. Hannibal then shoved his fingers into Will's mouth and Will licked and sucked them losing all his self control at the knowledge of where those fingers were going next.

Hannibal then arranged Will just as he liked him on his front on all fours with his arse up in the air waiting and needing. Hannibal placed one of the spit slicked fingers inside Will's hole and Will cried out and Hannibal smirked. Hannibal started to fuck him slowly but purposefully with his finger, then he added another curving up to hit the sweet spot. Will was moaning trying to muffle his sounds with a pillow which only made Hannibal try harder.

A thirds finger was added, scissoring, making room. Will was painfully hard at this point which spurred Hannibal on. It was then that Hannibal spotted the bottle of lube on the bedside table and smiled. "Ever prepared." Hannibal said as he reached across for the bottle and Will moaned. Hannibal slicked his fingers and his cock he continued to push his fingers inside Will who was now bucking up against them and making those needy noises that Hannibal so enjoyed hearing.

Eventually Hannibal lined himself up and pushed his cock inside Will and began to fuck him with force, Hannibal always kept a punishing pace and Will was vaguely aware the bed was hitting the wall quite loudly. It was quite a small bed and old, the frame was groaning under their combined weight and the fact that Hannibal was fucking him into oblivion.

Hannibal's hand eventually made its way to Will's cock which was quite slick with precum and started to move up and down his shaft at the same pace he was fucking him. Will came fairly quickly and loudly and Hannibal followed after fucking Will through his orgasm. They collapsed on the bed with Hannibal landing quite hard on Will and that's when it happened.

The two legs at the end of the bed gave way and they both went sliding down feet landing on the floor. Will groaned and Hannibal laughed.

"Fuck we broke the bed." Will said as he managed to his breath back.

"It appears that way."

"Fuck."

"You were also quite loud."

"Oh god." Will buried his face in the pillow.

Hannibal laughed again and kissed the back of Will's neck, "it's okay you can sleep in my room."

Will knew at that point he was never going to survive this. Hannibal was going to kill him through pleasure and embarrassment. "Fuck." Will exclaimed.

Once they were both cleaned up and dressed again Will examined the bed in the hope he could somehow fix it while Hannibal calmly waited for Will to realise he couldn't and come back with him to his room. He was enjoying the view of Will's ass as he was on the floor so he didn't mind waiting.

Eventually Will conceded and went back to Hannibal's room. Hannibal had then given Will the best blowjob he had ever had and they were now led on Hannibal's bed and Will was running his fingers through Hannibal's chest hair wondering why they didn't spend the night together more often rather than randomly fucking in Hannibal's office or kitchen and then Will rushing away.

"How am I going to explain this?" Will asked thinking about how he will explain being in Hannibal’s room and the broken bed. 

"The bed broke so you stayed with me. We are friends."

"Yeah. I think the secret might be out that we are more than friends."

"We are?"

"Aren't we?"

Hannibal smiled and kissed the top of Will's head, "yes. Now go to sleep and we'll sort out the bed tomorrow." Will closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep as Hannibal stroked his hair.

 

The motel manager was not pleased. He had been shouting at Will about the bed for twenty minutes. Hannibal had managed to be conspicuously absent during this exchange, claiming he had forgotten something in his room. Will wanted to kill him.

"You'll have to find another motel and you are paying for the bed." The motel manager said this as Jack appeared pointedly not looking at Will.

It was at that moment Hannibal reappeared and slid his credit card over to the motel manager with a smirk, "put any damage on this" looking at Jack he then added, "it's the least I can do."

Will was blushing so much he wanted to die and Jack could not look either of them in the eye and so just left with a cloud of impotent fury around him. Hannibal calmly watched him go. Leaning in close to Will he whispered in his ear "we can break my bed tonight if you wish."


End file.
